In a wireless communications network, an interface between user equipment (UE for short) and a base station belongs to an air interface, AI for short. A protocol stack of the air interface may include a logical channel, a transmission channel, and a physical channel. Logical channels occupied by a control plane (CP for short) and a user plane (UP for short) are different, that is, a signaling radio bearer (SRB for short) and a data radio bearer (DRB for short) are separated in the logical channel. However, a CP of the UE and a UP of the UE are multiplexed in a same transmission channel and a same physical channel, so as to implement data transmission of the CP and the UP.
However, in the prior art, because in a cell accessed by a UE, a CP and a UP of the UE are multiplexed in a same transmission channel and a same physical channel, if a configuration of the CP or the UP changes, the transmission channel and the physical channel also need to be reconfigured at the same time. Therefore, the CP and the UP of the UE may be interrupted at the same time, which reduces user experience.